Insanity
by inukagandkataangforever
Summary: Ritsuka remembers his long descent into madness after Soubi left. His true Fighter and friend Naoko Itami stands with him when Soubi comes back but he just can't help falling in love with Soubi all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

Naoko Itami laughed. Her laugh wasn't a young girl's innocent carefree laugh but a loud hysterical one. She gazed down at the burning ruin of her old residence and laughed. They would label her unstable and insane, lock her up in an asylum. Asylum. What an odd word. An institution for the care of people, especially those with physical or mental impairments, who require organized supervision or assistance was the official meaning. Yet it also shared the meaning shelter or protection from danger. They wouldn't protect the 'patients' as the employees called the inhabitants of the prison at all. Who was the ever mysterious 'they' then?

It was the people of the world. "She murdered her family, schoolmates, teachers and neighbours" one woman whispered as if Naoko would appear at any moment. "I always knew that Itami girl was a bad one" replied one of the surviving neighbours while bouncing her grandchild on her knee with one hand while clutching some shopping bags in another. "That strange tattoo on her arm was a huge sign of her evil too". The tattoo as one of the women had called it wasn't one at all. It was a Fighter's mark and it read 'LOVELESS'.

The owner of the mark had light pink hair and crimson red eyes. She always wore her trademark clashing pale blue and glittering eye shadow with a ridiculously cute outfit. The outfit always reduced the appearance of the 14 year old female to a 7 year old child. She was currently sitting on an unseen rooftop pointing at the mass confusion of screams and saying "Nee, Ritsuka- chan don't you think it's beautiful?" The 19 year old male didn't hesitate before replying "I enjoyed mine much more but I guess this is your masterpiece so our opinions are bound to differ".

He gazed impassively at the chaos reminiscencing in his thoughts. "Lighten up", Naoko said irritably; her previous mood disappearing as she glared at him through her vibrant bangs of hair. "Let's go home" he murmured suddenly in reply with a sigh. "I'm bored here".

With that they departed silently and neither remarked on the fact that their hands joined almost automatically when they realized it. The pair returned to the Septimal Moons without any further argument.


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity

Ritsuka lay on the white leather couch and watched his friend sucking on a lollipop. "Don't you ever get tired of sweets?" he questioned. "Hmm? Oh, well nobody can ever get tired of sugar!" she enthused loudly. "Hey Naoko?" he continued. "Yeah?" replied his friend lazily. "Everyone calls us insane, so are we insane?" the younger Aoyagi asked uncharacteristically curious.

"That depends, Ritsuka-kun. Do you believe we are crazy?" '_No'_ was thought by both of the occupants of the large living room simultaneously. They were currently staying at the mansion Ritsuka had received from the Septimal Moons. It had been art of his inheritance from Semei. Though they knew he was alive it would have been absurd to give it to their enemy Semei Aoyagi. Naoko had one too however she despised it so they stayed at Ritsuka's place. Ritsuka closed his eyes and dreamed.

_Flashback_

"_You're not Ritsuka!" his mother wailed. She slapped him and reached for a nearby plate. He tensed and braced for the blinding pain. He closed his eyes and wished up an image of Soubi. 'He won't come and save you anymore Ritsuka' taunted his mind. 'You have to fight for yourself if you want to be safe'. 'It would be so easy, you just have to throw these shards at the hag and you'll be safe'. He was suddenly overcome with an animal desperation. He wanted to live and be free. _

_While she shrieked and moved for another weapon in the next room he used the precious time to snatch a knife. He felt a violent rage well up in him and when his mother appeared he stabbed her. Ritsuka kept hitting and kicking her in a frenzy. She screamed and screamed. When he heard those screams he hit and kicked even harder. Soon there was a bloody mess in the small kitchen. He felt a stab of fear when he realized she was dead but thought viciously 'You deserve this' at the body._

_His father wouldn't arrive for days so he had a little time to run. The next day he showed up to school in bandages as usual however._

_End Flashback_

When he woke there was a blanket tucked around him and a note saying Naoko had gone hunting for entertainment. It was only then that he realized that Naoko had been calling him. Abandoning all other thoughts he headed swiftly to her side. His Fighter was in need of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Insanity_

_AN: This just came to me in the middle of classtime. Got caught by the teacher staring at the wall._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the anime and manga Loveless by Kouga Yun._

_Flashback_

_Moving silently and quickly he navigated the streets with practiced ease. When he reached an abandoned building he winced at the blood staining the otherwise white marble pristine floor. Ritsuka climbed the steps until he reached the top. He stared at the dead bodies of nameless people and sneered "You could have done a better job, Nisei" _

_He strode to his partner's side briskly his irritated expression matching hers perfectly. When Ritsuka reached her he spun around and faced his brother Semei with his two Fighters. Nisei rested on a couch, his feet resting on a clear glass table while Soubi stood stiffly emotionlessly next to the older Aoyagi._

"_The pair Loveless is rumoured to be very powerful, now it's being compared to Beloved. This is very curious brother"._

_Ritsuka replied with a look of disdain "Oh? I was under the impression that you were disowned from the noble house of Aoyagi by the acting patriarch (namely me). By the way which Beloved were you talking about Semei?"_

_He pointed at Nisei and moved his finger until it rested on Soubi. His eyes had gone blank when he finished talking. Before he could answer Ritsuka continued "Never mind. I just realized Naoko and I have an appointment. We have no time to waste in the company of this scum"_

_When he made as to leave Soubi's arm rose of its own accord as to stop him Ritsuka slapped his hand away and relished the look of hurt shock in his eyes as his arm fell back limply to his side. 'He deserved it after all'._

_Flashback_

Ritsuka saw his face had become harder and there was a flicker of fury in his eyes when he stared into the mirror of his business partner's company bathroom. The suppressed emotions became too much for him and before he knew it he had swept everything off the table. His hands went limp as an unseen shadow struck him from behind.

The intruder had been like a phantom but Naoko was more than able to track him. It was time to take her partner back.


End file.
